Pirate Ahoy!
by wolfyangel123
Summary: The Black Sakura has the most feared pirate aboard. It's new cabin boy is the seconded most feared pirate. Join the crew to see what will happen on the ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Does not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Laughter could be heard through out the night. A group of men were sitting at a table drinking away and having a good time. "Hey did you hear about Kenta village?" asked one of the men. "Yeah, I heard. They got robbed of all their precious booty from the famed pirate himself. Captain Sakura a.k.a The Devil himself. He spares no time in killing anyone and does not show care or compassion. It's said he has a priceless treasure aboard his ship, The Black Sakura, and if you kill him, his title, glory, treasure, everything he owns will be yours." said another man. They all sighed solemnly, knowing that the famed captain can't be killed.

Not far from the table sat another group of men. They were eavesdropping on there conversation that they had just now. "Natsume, did you hear that? Kenta village isn't that far from here." said a blonde with blue eyes like the sea. "Yeah, I hear Ruka. They're probably docked here somewhere. Then we'll carry out our plans for them." said Natsume, smirking when he said that. He was the second most famous and feared pirate. Captain Hyuuga of the Crimson Flame. He saw a woman walk by him in the waiter's uniform, going to change and leave. When she exited the bar, a group of men got up and followed her. On instinct he got up and left without another word spoken to his crew mates.

A light brown haired woman was wearing the waiter's uniform for the Hornet. She went in the back to change into her clothes and left, just shortly after she left she was followed by her men and another she did not recognized. She just continued to walk down the dirt path exiting Cape Port. She continued straight into a valley filled with big rocks along the path and just up ahead there was a waterfall. Her crew caught up to her and asked, "Captain we have a follower. What should we do with him?" she just looked at them with her chocolate eyes and simply said, "Capture him." She walked away with her crew smirking behind her.

Natsume was following behind them out of Cape Port. He continued to follow them until he was at a valley filled with rocks at the side of the road. He couldn't see what they were doing so he got a little closer. When he was close enough to see, something hit him in the back of the head causing him to black out.

When he awoke he was blinded by the sun light for a few seconds before he fully opened up his eyes. When he finally opened his eyes he was greeted by a bunch of pirates around him. "So he opened his eyes eh?" said a gruff voice. The people in front of him move out of the way to let someone through. A man, the captain he figured, walked towards him and looked down at him. That's when he noticed he was tied to the mast in a sitting position.

The captain had straight black hair pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. His hazel eyes were smirked at him. He had two gold earrings on his right ear with a gold cuff at the top and two more gold earrings on his left ear. He wore a lose black shirt, black pants, and black boots that went to mid calf. The only thing that stood out in his outfit was the red bandana on his head. But was hidden by a black, three point hat.** (Like Jack Sparrow's hat.)**

"Who are you?" Natsume demanded. The captain's smirk grew wider at this. "Captain Sakura of the Black Sakura." the captain replied. "Natsume." he answered "Alright, boy. I'll give you a choice. We lost are cabin boy in an accident, unfortunately." some of the crew snickered at this statement, "So your choices are: be a cabin boy on my ship or die." Captain Sakura held his sword up to Natsume's throat as he made a decision. Natsume looked up at the Captain before saying, "Fine. I'll be your cabin boy."

The man smiled before yelling out to his crew, "Set sail you scally wags!" "Aye, Aye Captain!" came the response of the crew. "Welcome to the crew boy." the captain said as he cut the ties. When Natsume stood up he noticed he was taller by a good 4 inches, actually once he got a good look at him, the captain looked pretty scrawny like a girl. "Captain, where to?" cried an emotionless voice at the wheel. "Head to Heim, Hotaru." he yelled back. "Alright boy since ye are apart of my crew now, follow me." he said walking off.

Natsume followed him down into the captains quarters. The captain locked the doors behind Natsume. "Kid no one keeps secrets on this ship. We tell each other everything no matter how hard it is and that implies you too now." he said. Then he did something Natsume never expected. He grabbed his hair and yanked it off, letting light brown hair fall on his shoulders. "Captain Mikan Sakura at your service."

Natsume went wide eyed at this. Who knew the most feared pirate on the seven seas was a girl? Not him that's for sure. "So why'd ya follow me kid?" Mikan asked. "I followed you on instinct after I saw those guys leave with you." said Natsume. Mikan sighed. "Alright kid, get your rest, then I'll tell you what needs to be done. You can introduce yourself later to the crew." she said as she walked to the door. "Oh! If you tell anyone who is not apart of my crew, you'll be dead and fed to the sharks." he nodded then left to find his cabin.

Once he got there he went straight to bed.

* * *

**For the next chapter I want 5 reviews or more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Does not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The morning light streamed through the port hole in Natsume's room. Natsume moaned as the light hit his face and he wanted to pull the covers over his head, but he knew he couldn't do that. He had work to do.

He got out of bed and put on a pair of dark brown pants, a light brown shirts, and a pair of brown boots. Luckily the last cabin boy left his clothes here.

Natsume went over to the door and opened it to see a little boy with silver hair and teal eyes. He was surprised to find a little boy, who looked no older than 6 or 7, on a dangerous pirate ship.

"Who are you?" the question slipped past Natsume's lips before he could stop it. "Youichi Hijiri. Mother wanted to see us so she sent me to come and get you." Youichi started to walk towards the door leading to the main deck. Natsume followed the boy.

When they got to the main deck, the first thing they saw is the wide open deep blue sea. The sun hit the top of the ocean in just the right way to make it look like diamonds were floating on top. _'A pirate's first love.' _thought Natsume. "The captain would like to see you both. She's at the wheel." said a girl with dark red hair and brown eyes mixed with red. "Thanks Misaki-nee." replied Youichi. All three went to the wheel where Mikan is.

They saw Mikan dressed in her outfit that she wore yesterday except she had a white shirt on. She was looking forward paying no mind or letting them know she knew they were there, all she did was steer the ship.

"Kid, you'll be cleanin' down below first. Anna will show you. Youichi, grab a sword, we're practin'. Misaki take the wheel." Mikan stated still looking forward then headed down on the main deck grabbing her sword. Misaki took her place at the wheel. Natsume and Youichi walked down onto the main deck where Natsume was greeted by a pink haired, dark blue eyed girl. "Hi, I'm Anna Umenomiya and before we go down, I want to watch the practice." Natsume nodded his head.

He watched as everyone cleared off the main deck and went to the rail of the ship. The crew grabbed barrels, boxes, or anything that they could sit on as they watched the practice. Everyone on the ship was there to watch. Natsume couldn't understand why they were so eager to watch the practice, even though it's the captain teaching the lesson. Then he saw Mikan and Youichi in the middle of the deck, both with a sword. "Come." it was spoken softly like a secret by Mikan, but the word was heard by everyone on the ship because of the silence.

Youichi gripped his sword with two hands on the hilt and charged forward with his sword raised. He attacked from the front bringing down his weapon. Mikan did not move from her spot and raised her sword with her right hand on the hilt with the guard over her hand, blocking his attacked. Youichi staggered back a bit, but regained his footing. He charged to her left since her sword was in her right hand. She blocked his attack with ease as she moved her sword to her left hand.

This went on for awhile with Youichi attacking and Mikan blocking, with her adding a few hits here and there. Mikan finally knocked his sword out of his hand and sent him falling to the ground with a light slash across his chest. his sword landed in front of him and stuck in the wood. He sat there, panting an sweating with small cuts on his arms and legs, but he blocked most of her attacks. Mikan had nothing out of place and wasn't even sweating or out of breathe.

Mikan walked up to him and said, "You're too easy to predict. Your attacks are too weak. You act like you just started using a sword not a person who has been learning for 2 years. Practice with someone else and until you improve don't bother me with sword play. I have other things to do that are more important then this." with that she turned around and walked to her cabin. Before she went in she yelled, "Get back to work ladies!" then slammed her door.

Anna took Natsume down below the deck to show him what needs to be done. Youichi just sat on the floor with a sad expression on his face. He was staring at his sword that was stuck in the wood in front of him. A big man with scars all over his body walked up to him and picked him up under the armpits and held him out in front of him. Emerald eyes clashed with tea eyesl. "Come on You-chan, I'll teach you the sword." "Thanks Obi. I want to be stronger for mother." Obi nodded his head in understandment.

Obi had short dark green hair with emerald eyes. He was buff with scars all over his body making him look very scary, but in truth he was a very kind man. He had calloused hand for years of using a sword. He was the best swords man on the ship besides the captain. Obi was on this ship 2 years before Mikan was born and watched as she grew up. Youichi reminded some of the older crew mates of Mikan when she was his age. He remembered teaching Mikan how to use a sword.

_~Flashback~_

_The clash of swords could be heard on the Black Sakura, as a man in all black stood in the middle of the deck using one hand to deflect an attack. A 6 year old Mikan was thrown back on the deck, sweating and pant with cuts on her body. The crew sat along the rail in silence, waiting to see what would happen next._

"_You're a waste of my time to practice with. Get a new partner." the man said as he walked back into his cabin. Mikan sat there staring blankly down at her sword as the crew went back to work. She was thinking on who to practice with. Obi came over and picked her up off the deck by under her armpits._

"_Mi-chan, I'll practice with you." said Obi flashing a reasuring smile at her. Mikan looked up into his eyes and said, "Thank you Obi. I want to be stronger for Aniki and one day I'll be as strong as him." Mikan smiled at her own words and thought of the day when she would be at his level. Obi laughed at her determination. He replied, "That's some goal ye got there kid." they trained for a while after that. In a time span of 3 years she finally got a hit on her brother._

_~end oh flashback.~_

Obi put Youichi down and started his practice. Down below the deck, Natsume was mopping the floors. Thinking back on the practice he realized that she was a very strong person and won't be easy to beat. She also gave Youichi advice instead of an insult even though it didn't sound like it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on his current tasked.

* * *

**Five reviews or more for the next chapter. And i dont care what's in them just write words people. I'm not asking for a story just a few simple words or a word. That's all. Aniki means older brother.**


End file.
